megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sho Minazuki
|englishva= |romaji = Minazuki Shō}} Sho Minazuki is a character appearing in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Appearances *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Playable Character Design Sho appears to be a young man with short bright red hair, bluish gray eyes with rings circling his pupils similar to Aigis and Labrys, and a very pale complexion. He has an x-shaped scar across his face, which is close in design to Master Daidara or Takahisa Kandori. Strangely, the scar glows and his eyes turn red in both his trailer and in Yosuke's. He wears the coat of the Yasogami High uniform around his waist, with a dark green collared shirt and a yellow armband with a black star on his left arm and yellow sneakers His "TV world glasses" are shown to be a pair of shades. Personality Not much is known about Sho, except that he has a vicious streak and appears to be very interested in fighting. A loner who dismisses companionship as he mocks Yu Narukami for his "useless" friendship with others, viewing people as weak to rely on such things. He also seems to want to reach the top of Tartarus before the other characters are able to do so, even throwing a tantrum when they do so. Junpei Iori even calls him a brat due to his tantrums. Sho is described as a misanthrope, loathing humanity and feels it needs to "change" or face destruction. He questions Teddie on why he would ever desire to be human. Sho also has a habit of making puns, which are so terrible that not even Teddie nor Yukiko Amagi find them funny. His terrible puns are similar to Shuji Ikutsuki's habit. However, the two Shos appearing in the game possess radically different temperaments. Sho without his Persona awakened is: puerile, flippant, hot-headed, and is described as "bratty". On top of this, Sho also harbors an intense jealousy towards Persona users. Yu and Aigis are the objects of his chagrin more so due to their unique ability that sets them apart from the rest of the cast. ''Sho, the other personality suffused through the Plume of Dusk, on the other hand, is composed, methodical, callous, and manipulative. And unlike the former, is capable of summoning a Persona. Profile ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Not much is known at this point, other than that he claims to be the "culprit" behind the Red Mist surrounding Inaba. In his default form he either doesn't have a Persona or refuses to use it, instead relying on his furious twin blade techniques, which are said to be capable of matching, and potentially exceeding, the strength of a Persona user. However, it is revealed that he has a Plume of Dusk inside him, the same material implanted in Labrys and Aigis that gives them life. In Labrys' arcade mode, Sho's dual personality generated from the Plume of Dusk announces himself as Sho Minazuki (ミナヅキ ショウ, Minazuki Shō, in katakana instead of kanji), calling her a "puppet" and confessing he is the one responsible for hijacking her and allowing her to "run amok" during the events of the P-1 Grand Prix. Furthermore, Sho claims he is the same as Labrys, which was why he chose her to be his puppet. Play Style Solo Form In his default form, Sho is an easy-to-learn solo attacker type, relying on his own physical strength to get in his opponent's face instead of using a Persona, making him a typical rushdown character. Because of this, he has no worries with having his Burst locked out because of a Persona Break. Much of his fighting style is quick and aggressive, with powerful wide-reaching attacks, and even a high-speed teleport known as Kousoku Idou (High Speed Movement). Because of his sword attacks providing such long reach via disjointed hitboxes and the fact stronger sword attacks deal two hits, hit-confirms into a combo with Sho tends to be a breeze. He also throws survival knives for long-range attacks (which functions as a charge-motion command special); along with his Reversal/Furious Action, Izayoi (Sixteen Nights) as an anti-air move, and his Houzukizan (Crumbling Moon Slash) series moves being chain expansions, Sho is indeed a typical shotoclone character. He is also one of the few characters who can chain two R/F-Actions in a row in one combo, as his Ura Izayoi (Reverse Sixteen Nights) can be chained off its grounded variation and being a very good invincible-punishing attack. Understandably, his main weakness is his lack of a Persona, or rather the potential he could have with a Persona. He loses out on important setups that the other characters gain from having Personas, mainly a wake up pressure tool and something to lock his opponents down while he's advancing, as well as some much-needed zoning via disjointed pressure. In addition to his lack of a Persona, he has a low amount of health as with many an offensive focused character. He also only has one SP Skill, the Engetsu Bousou (Blazing Moon Rampage), an autocombo that is often used as his primary combo finisher. His Getsumen Kudaki (Moon Surface Smasher) however is also one of the strongest Awakening Supers in the game, which can take off almost half of a health bar if both hits connect. Instead of a Persona Attack and Rush, for his D, he does a stance almost similar to a counter/reversal which can completely dodge incoming attacks (and can also be done in midair to pause his momentum). Also unlike the other characters, Sho uses three attack buttons instead of two (A, B and C instead of A and B). However, like most rushdown characters, Sho can easily be punished during some moves, so a good defense is strong against him if one can predict his moves, unless one masters him enough to mitigate his opponents' sense of yomi (reading), enough to know how to unconventionally get in a hit-confirm. On the offense, Sho is difficult to stop, though his lack of strong zoning outside of his Survival Knife tends to make it an effort in order to get in close and personal to the opponent. Move List (Solo Form): *Moves with a localized name from the original Japanese name will be shown in with a slash along them, while the real translation will be in parentheses. *'Reversal/Furious Action(s):' *'Izayoi (Sixteen Nights):' Sho's Furious/R-Action. Sho rises up with a double swinging uppercut slash while spiraling upwards with his swords (leading hand: outward slash, following hand: inward slash). A typical rising uppercut "Dragon Punch" slash that works as Sho's main anti-air special with a good amount of invincibility, but can be punished as Sho is landing. Has only one height unlike most DP anti-airs due to P4U's systems and that Izayoi has only one input. **'Back Izayoi/Ura Izayoi (Reverse Sixteen Nights):' Sho's R-Action done in midair. Has the same kind of invincibility as the ground version, but unique in that it's a scooping inward slash that causes ground slide. Can be followed up from the ground Izayoi at its peak. Air unblockable, and like many midair attacks, an overhead. Also alters Sho's momentum in midair. *'Skill Attacks/Special Moves:' *'Survival Knife:' Sho with his leading hand flings out a horizontally spinning knife. Typical projectile move. Sho due to this projectile move having a charge motion tends to recover quite fast from his knife throw, as well as the startup being farily fast. A and C versions fly high but can be ducked underneath, while B and D versions fly low to hit around the feet (but do not hit low; A and B fly slow, while C and D fly fast). Skill Boost versions throw out both a slow and fast knife at the same time, only either using AB or CD alters the positions of the knifes and their speeds. *'Houzukizan/Moon Crushing Slash (Crumbling Moon Slash):' A series of chain slash attacks that act as multi-input specials, only they can be done either standalone/from a chainable attack or during any Houzukizan. They are: **'Senga (Flash Fang):' The basic Houzukizan attack. Sho dashes in with a downward chop via his following-handed sword in a step, ripping the air in front of him with a shredding-sword line effect. Can followup with a Shouga or another grounded special move. A comes out fast, while B is slower but moves a bit further with more damage. SB version does more damage than both and comes out very fast. **'Shouga (Soaring Fang):' An anti-air rising slash with his leading sword after scooping along the ground in a turn. Resembles Izayoi, but has little in the way of being a safe anti-air due to lack of invincibility. Can be done standalone or from Senga, and can followup with normal air attacks, Ura Izayoi or any midair special once Sho is in the air. A version his once and comes out fast, while B does 2 more hits via the startup, is slower and rises higher. SB version comes out faster than B version and does 7 hits instead. **'Metsuga/Destruction Fang (Destroying Fang):' Sho slams down with both swords in a helmet-splitter dropping slash. Has a fair amount of recovery and htis overhead. Can be done standalone in midair or during Shouga. A version comes out fast while B version has a bit of a delay on startup and does more damage. The SB version combines the two while making it have less recovery time, enabling followups once Sho hits the ground. Both the B and SB version can Fatal Counter. *'Kousoku Idou (High Speed Movement):' Sho dashes forward and disappears for a small while before he reappears, all in high speed hence the name of the move. Works as a teleport, Sho's main form of escape as well as being able to pull it off in midair. But due to being able to cancel it from attacks as a special or cancel it into an attack, it can work very well for offensive crossups, as well as fastfalls to loop moves like a Senga-to-Shouga loop by getting back to the ground quickly. C version moves forward a small distance, D moves forward further, while the midair version is a diagonal air-to-ground fastfall. The SB version comes out fast and also grants some invincibility. *'SP Skill Attacks/Super Moves:' *'Engetsu Bousou (Blazing Moon Rampage):' Sho slouches during the super flash, then dashes forward, once he connects, he'll perform a rapid amount of slashes (5A, Houzukizan: Senga, 5B, 5C, 2B second hit, 2B first hit, 5AA, All-Out Attack which switches sides with the opponent) while finishing with a high-flying Izayoi to a Houzukizan: Metsuga, all for a 14 hit combo. Auto-combo/ranbu (wild dance) super, and can connect on an airborne opponent close to the ground, but Sho can be punished afterwards if blocked. A version goes a small distance while B goes further. The SB version has the same amount of hits, but tacks on extra damage by replacing the Metsuga with a Getsumen Kudaki finisher instead. Sho will not switch sides with the opponent in the corner. Main combo ender since it can't be followed up on, even on counter hit, but if quick enough upon landing and with enough meter, it's possible to combo it from a normal version on counter hit into an SB version, taking advantage of the OTG effect (the auto combo also works on downed opponents). *'Awakened SP Skill Attacks/Super Moves:' *'Getsumen Kudaki/Moon Smasher (Moon Surface Smasher):' Sho rears back as he ducks close to the ground during the super flash and while holding both swords in reverse grip, then with his following handed sword flies diagonally to the air with a fierce ripping slash. At the apex of his leap, he then falls with his leading handed sword to smash the ground with a falling sword plant, causing a burst of energy, and launching the opponent away. The second part of the attack does a good amount of damage making it one of the strongest Awakened SP Attacks, and has some anti-air-type invincibility. However, using this poorly with the second part being blocked can result in Sho getting punished. Is also air unblockable. The A version flies less higher, making it easier to followup with as Sho hits the ground earlier (especially on counter hit). B version flies higher with more damage, while the SB version is stronger than both A and B versions. Persona Form In his second form he uses a Persona named Tsukiyomi, and now gains more range and zoning on par with the fellow Persona users, with new Persona based moves that amp his range up a bit; Sho even gains a new variety of moves, such as the Life Drain and Spirit Drain (Kyuuketsu/Sucking Blood and Kyuuma/Sucking Devil respectively in Japanese) being able to absorb his opponents' HP and SP respectively, along with his new Supers Rengoku no Tsubasa (Wings of Purgatory, which replaces his original Engetsu Bousou) and Mugen no Kiri (Fog of Fantasy; a counter/reversal Awakening Super); this super even enables him to blind the screen in darkness should it connect normally outside a killing blow before the darkness shatters, instilling mindgames and fear into his opponents (though at a cost, it unlike most counters/reversals seems to require a strict timing). His aforementioned Drain moves also act as command throws, giving him a new edge in tick throw mixups. His Persona attacks and rushes also can depending on which ones used and the distance of the opponent, cross them up due to being able to appear behind them. Most of this tends to be space dependent however. Sho also like all characters also has a new auto-combo similar to the normal characters and their Shadow counter parts, only he uses Sho's original 5C for the second part of his auto-combo (5AA), and loses use of the original Sho's 5AA and j.C. Though he loses his teleport in trade for a slower one named after his Persona's namesake, altering his mobility game. Overall, along with alterated activation frames for his Surivival Knife move (slower startup with faster projectile flight), now a traditional-circle motion projectile, as well as having the commands of his Houzukizan moves changed, Sho ''in this form plays more traditionally compared to his other form. He also gains a new Mortal Blow/Instant Kill in the aforementioned second form, named the Shinma Messatsu (God Devil Annihilation). Move List (Persona Form): *Moves with a localized name from the original Japanese name will be shown in with a slash along them, while the real translation will be in parentheses. *'Reversal/Furious Action(s):' *'Izayoi (Sixteen Nights):' Same as the normal Sho. Though unlike normal Sho, it can be possible to cancel into Rengoku no Tsubasa to put oneself in a safer position. **'Back Izayoi/Ura Izayoi (Reverse Sixteen Nights):' Same as normal Sho's. *'Skill Attacks/Special Moves:' *'Survival Knife:' Same as normal Sho's, only due to the motion being changed into a quarter-circle motion, it has more lag to offset its simple command. Has more startup time but rather fast recovery, and now only two button versions exist. A version throws the knife slowly at chest level, so opponents can duck under it. B version throws a fast knife that hits at the opponent's legs, while the SB version throws both versions at once. *'Houzukizan/Moon Crushing Slash (Crumbling Moon Slash):' Same as normal Sho's, but they now act as legitimate extra/multi-inputs. **'Senga (Flash Fang):' Same as normal Sho's version, but can followup with Shouga as an extra input. **'Shouga (Soaring Fang):' Same as before, but now has a new command and can only peform off of a Senga. **'Metsuga/Destruction Fang (Destroying Fang):' Now is more of a combo finisher, mainly due to undergoing the same changes as Shouga where it can only be done from Shouga instead of standalone in the air. Still acts the same as the original Sho's disregarding such changes however. *'Tsukiyomi (Moon Reader):' Persona-based attack. ''Sho makes use of his Persona's powers to teleport and reappears in midair to slash at his opponent with a dual fanning forward slash with both swords. Meant to be for mindgames unlike the other Sho's teleport and is advantageous on block, but can put Sho in a Fatal Counter hit state. Can perform in midair. The C version reappears in front of the opponent, D version appears behind the opponent, and the SB version varies on where Sho is (Grounded SB version appears in front while midair SB version appears behind), and it's possible to jump cancel into a double jump or cancel into an air dash during the SB version as well. *'Kyuuketsu/Kyuuma//Life Drain/Spirit Drain (Sucking Blood/Sucking Devil):' Persona-based attack. New command grabs. Sho reaches forward with his bare-leading hand to grab his opponent, then alongside Tsukiyomi drains either health (Kyuuketsu/Life Drain for the C version) or 10 SP (Kyuuma/Spirit Drain for the D version; will drain all SP if less than 10) from them and then tosses them away with an inward throw. It is meant for some good tick throw mixups, but has less range than his normal throw and puts Sho in a Fatal Counter hit state, making it risky. The SB version combines both versions together. *'SP Skill Attacks/Super Moves:' *'Rengoku no Tsubasa (Wings of Purgatory):' Persona-based attack. Sho covers himself up with arms and swords at ready and slashes out a cross of dark crescent waves at his opponent with Tsukiyomi by his side. A projectile with a huge vertical hitbox and startup invincibility, and despite the long recovery, the opponent is granted quite a bit of untech time if it hits, and the attack also causes wallbounce. Can be done in midair and during moves like Izayoi or Shouga via Super Cancel due to this. C version goes slow and is more used in combos than standalone, while D goes faster and thus is a great punish and combo finishing tool. The SB version is more faster than the D version and does more damage. *'Awakened SP Skill Attacks/Super Moves:' *'Getsumen Kudaki/Moon Smasher (Moon Surface Smasher):' Same as before, but does a bit less damage than the other Sho's version. *'Mugen no Kiri/Fantasy Fog (Fog of Fantasy):' Persona-based attack. A reversal/counter move where Sho does the stance/position similar to summoning his Persona (only he crosses his swords). If the opponent manages to hit him at a certain time/during certain frames of the attack, Tsukiyomi appears and plants its sword, suddenly causing the opponent to slowly get knocked down and the screen blacks out for a while, making only the opponent visible. Sho can be seen now and then, but it's possible to perform all sorts of mixups on the opponent. A downside is that summoning Tsukiyomi can give away his position. Despite its counter/reversal nature, the opponent can make use of their Furious/Reveral Action (depending on the character) or a 1 More Cancel to escape the counterattack if they trigger the move. C version lasts longer with more counter frames. The D version is short but faster to recover from, while the SB version is between the two with no damage boost. Does not work against projectiles. *'Mortal Blow/Instant Kill:' *'Shinma Messatsu (God Devil Annihilation):' Persona-based attack. Sho crosses his swords above himself with arms close together, then slams them down in front of him, planting them and hitting his opponent if they happen to be close enough. After getting hit, the opponent will slowly get lifted a bit far and above Sho. Dark energy via portal below Sho with the use of Tsukiyomi's command bombards the opponent in the form of dark spikes as Sho makes a maniacal gesture. As the screen is filled with darkness, the opponent slowly falls down, and Tsukiyomi them reaps them with its scythe, breaking the screen. Tsukiyomi then gestures with its scythe causing the darkness to shatter away and finish the opponent, and revealing Sho with his back shown and arms crossed, standing alongside Tsukiyomi. The move has full startup invincibility, but is slow to come out. Between both Shos, his attack names tend to have motifs towards the moon. Etymology 'Minazuki' refers to the month of June and also to a kind of sweet with red beans (which fits his red theme) normally eaten around that same month. His first name literally means "flight". It could also mean "all moons", a reference to his attacks that have a moon theme or are related to the moon. This is similar to Ikutsuki in terms of a moon-based surname, and their habit of puns; who Sho is said to be the "insurance" of. The term Izayoi (lit. Sixteen Nights) being a sixteen-day-old moon in the night right after a full moon, and is also can be a given name or surname for most females. Gallery Trivia *Ironically, despite the heavy moon theme in his attacks, name and Persona, Sho's Arcana is the Sun. *Sho's Solo version, Kanji Tatsumi, and Mitsuru Kirijo are the only three characters in the game to have charge-motion special moves. **He is also the only Persona character to have no moves from the series itself regarding his Solo version, as all of his moves are completely original to the Persona series as a whole. He also shares this trait with Teddie, who's whole moveset is also original with no spells (save for his follow up attack). *The Solo version of Sho has a similar traits from the original Arc System Works games: **He has Order-Sol's move traits in Guilty Gear XX Slash, in which both don't have an Instant Kill in their default move list (though Order-Sol via a low health requirement can perform an Instant Kill from one of his Overdrives). **His playstyle input is similar to that of a BlazBlue character, in that he relies on his own strength and despite not having a Persona, he is able to burst regardless. He also has a special ability to dodge attacks, similar to that of a Drive move from BlazBlue as well, but his main touch is that he uses a three-basic attack button system instead of two. **Regarding developer Daisuke Ishiwatari's past affiliation with company SNK, Sho's dodging commands are similar to the King of Fighters series sidestep commands (with the Persona fighters having a universal dodging mechanic similar to the rolling mechanic commonly seen in SNK games). *Sho with Persona's Instant Kill is reminicent of certain BlazBlue characters' moves: **Hazama's Hungry Darkness of 1000 Souls (Senkon Meiraku/Thousand Souls Dark Branding): first hit. **Yuuki Terumi's Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk (Kamigaeri: Orochizantou Reppuuga/Divine Return: Great Serpent Beheading Violent Sealing Hunger) barrages with Ragna's Black Beast-like color effects in parabolic way. **Hakumen's Kokuujin (Empty Air Array) Astral Heat silhouette on last hit. * A notable contrast between the two Shos is the name and title display underneath the Life Bar during a battle. While in his Solo form, The Rule-Smashing Pun Machine, his name is Sho, while in his Persona form, The Scar-Faced Dark Messiah, his name is Minazuki. In the Japanese version, his name in Solo form is written in kanji while in his Persona form, his name is written in katakana. Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters